Little Things
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Sirius dikenal sebagai cowok tampan paling cool, populer, dengan keanggunan dan keangkuhan aristrokrat. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sirius adalah nerd paling aneh, paling tak masuk akal yang pernah Remus kenal. One shot.


**Litttle Things**

**Summary: **Sirius dikenal sebagai cowok tampan paling cool, populer, dengan keanggunan dan keangkuhan aristrokrat. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sirius adalah nerd paling aneh, paling tak masuk akal yang pernah Remus kenal. One shot.

**Disclaimer**: terinspirasi dari lagu Little Thingsnya One direction. Trus, HP bukan punya saya, tapi punya madame rowling

**Perhatian: **sekali lagi, Remus tidak termasuk di geng Marauder James, Sirius, dan Remus, melainkan adalah siswa Hogwarts biasa, yang bersahabat dengan Lily Evans.

-RS-RS-

Remus tak tahu apa yang orang-orang lihat dari Sirius Black. Mungkin dia tampan, lucu, pintar, kaya, dan merupakan cowok paling populer seantero sekolah. Semua orang membicarakannya, semua ingin menjadi bagian dari lingkar kehidupan Sirius.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa makhluk yang berlagak cool itu sebenarnya adalah nerd sejati. Manusia paling aneh bermuka dua yang pernah Remus temui.

Misalnya adalah, Sirius sangat suka mengisi TTS. Yup, teka-teki silang.

Remus melongo saat pertama kali melihatnya. Pacarnya itu duduk di sofa, dengan kaca mata, alis mengernyit penuh konsentrasi, dan sebenarnya dia bisa saja tampak imut, tapi dengan image nya yang menunjukkan seolah dia cowok paling tak suka berpikir sedunia, ini benar-benar aneh.

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"Apa itu TTS?"

Sirius nyengir bersalah. Dia tahu bahwa tak _seharusnya _dia suka mengisi TTS. TTS hanyalah untuk anak boring yang tak suka bergaul, bukan untuk raja popularitas Sirius Black.

Dan, saat paling ajaib untuk Remus adalah karena Sirius menariknya ke pangkuannya, dan mereka mengisi TTS bersama. Bukannya Remus tidak menikmatinya, tapi ini aneh. Aneh sekali.

Yah, tidak seaneh kenyataan bahwa Sirius tak bisa meminum susu vanila. Pertama kali Remus membuatkannya susu vanila di pagi hari setelah aktivitas malam yang melelahkan (haha, pikirkan sendiri aktivitas apa!), Sirius memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Dan Remus cuma bisa berdiri mematung di depan toilet mereka.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sirius menarik hembuskan napas, memelototi Remus. "Aku tak bisa minum susu vanila."

Remus melongo. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Wajah Sirius merona. "Mana kutahu, sudah begitu dari dulu."

Remus masih tak habis pikir untuk waktu yang sangat lama...

Tapi itu tak seaneh dan se_freak_ ketika Sirius menembaknya. Oh, tentu saja kejadian itu masih membuat Remus terheran-heran sampai sekarang, karena itulah kali pertama Remus tahu bahwa Sirius Black tak seperti yang dia tunjukan pada masyarakat luas.

Saat itu musim semi kelas lima, dia sedang mencuci tangan di toilet lantai 4 yang sepi, saat tiba-tiba Sirius muncul di belakangnya. Remus terlonjak kaget, karena dia pikir tak ada orang disini.

"Umm," kata Sirius, saat Remus sedang mengusap dadanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya. "Lupin, menikahlah denganku."

Remus melongo. "Apa kau bilang?"

Sirius mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah kantong. Dia menjulurkan kunci emas, dan selembar kertas. Remus meliriknya. Kertas itu berisi angka-angka, dan kop bagian atasnya berbunyi Gringotts. Remus makin melongo melihat jutaan galleon yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Ini seluruh tabunganku, kuberikan untuk pernikahan kita," kata Sirius tegas.

Remus masih tak bisa berkata apapun. Apa ini cuma lelucon? Ya, pasti begitu. Apa lagi yang Black dan gerombolannya lakukan selain melakukan lelucon konyol?

"Dengar, Black, ini tidak lu..."

"Oh, untuk rumah sementara, aku sudah mendapatkannya!" kata Sirius lagi. Dia menarik lengan Remus, yang masih sangat syok, menaiki beberapa tangga sampai ke lantai tujuh. Mereka berdiri di depan suatu tembok, yang mendadak memunculkan suatu pintu. Sirius membuka pintu itu, dan Remus mendapati dia berdiri di ruangan yang dia tak tahu ada di Hogwarts.

Ruangan itu kecil, dengan perapian dan sofa yang terlihat sangat empuk, berdinding berwarna marun, dan karpet berwarna keemasan. Terdapat sekat yang memisahkan ruangan itu dari dapur dan meja makan, lalu ada sekat lagi yang memisahkan dengan kamar tidur beranjang super besar yang membuat wajah Remus merona. Dan ada satu pintu, yang Remus tebak menuju kamar mandi.

"Ap... bagaimana..."

Sirius nyengir. "Dengan keajaiban," kekehnya.

Remus masih mematung tak percaya. Lelucon macam apa ini?

"Lupin," kata Sirius lagi, menggenggam tangan Remus, menatap mata emas itu lekat. "Menikahlah denganku."

Remus benar-benar tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Mana mungkin dia menikahi Sirius Black. Mereka bahkan tak pernah mengobrol sebelum ini. Mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain! Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menikah! Yang benar saja.

"James siap menjadi penghulu kita..."

"Apa? Astaga," Remus mengusap wajahnya, mendadak lelah. "Black, Sirius, dengar," kata Remus lambat-lambat, mencoba membuat cowok didepannya berpikir rasional. "Mana bisa kita menikah. Kau tahu, setidaknya kita harus pacaran dulu kan..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo pacaran," kata Sirius, tersenyum, dan Remus merasakan jantungnya berdebar karena bagaimanapun anehnya, cowok itu tetap saja tampan.

Remus menatap Sirius lama. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menolak, bagaimana caranya dia menolak? Cowok ini melamarnya! Astaga! Sirius Black melamarnya!

Dan, dengan bahkan masih membuatnya heran sampai sekarang, dia mengangguk.

Remus tahu kehidupannya akan berubah, tentu saja, pacaran dengan orang yang sangat aneh seperti Sirius. Dan kekhawatiran Remus terjawab, ketika Remus pertama kali memasak untuk Sirius. Saat itu mereka mengahabiskan akhir pekan di ruang kebutuhan-rumah sementara mereka di Hogwarts-dan Remus memutuskan untuk mengasah kemampuan memasaknya dengan membuatkan Sirius makan malam lobster panggang.

Sirius, yang baru selesai latihan Quidditch, masuk ke rumah mereka dengan langkah ringan.

"Hai," sapanya penuh cinta, mengecup pipi Remus, yang sedang menyiapakan piring. "Baunya enak sekali. Masak apa?"

Remus tersenyum kecil padanya, lalu mendudukan Sirius di kursi meja makan. "Resep baru," katanya misterius.

Sirius tersenyum lebar. "Oh?"

Remus tertawa melihat antusiasmenya, mengambil piring penuh lobster itu di dapur, dan menaruhnya di meja di depan Sirius.

Hening.

Sirius menatap lobster-lobster di depannya lama. Tanpa kata. Dan tiba-tiba...

BRUK.

Sirius terjatuh dari kursinya, matanya nyalang, dan Remus tak pernah sepanik itu dalam hidupnya.

Setelah banyak air mata, jeritan, dan kekagetan, baru di ketahui, bahwa Sirius Black, bullying sejati Hogwarts, menderita fobia terhadap lobster.

Adakah yang lebih aneh dari itu?

Remus merasa, setelah setahun pacaran dengan Sirius, bahwa pacarnya itu sama sekali bukan yang dia tunjukkan ke orang-orang lain.

Sirius menangis melihat Finding Nemo, benci badut, bicara dalam tidur...

Tapi Remus tahu, bahwa semua yang Sirius tunjukkan padanya, adalah rahasianya yang tak akan dia katakan pada orang lain. Dan, entahlah, semua itu justru membuat Sirius menjadi Sirius yang Remus suka.

Remus mencintai Sirius, dan seluruh hal-hal kecil miliknya.

FIN

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Review yah xD


End file.
